muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet movie goofs
The Muppet Movie thumb|300px|Jim Henson's head and arm are visible as Kermit opens the door *When Piggy speaks with Kermit and Fozzie, who are enjoying their ice cream at the Bogen County Fair, Richard Hunt's face can be seen in frame, possibly right-handing in that shot. *The colors and positions of Gonzo's balloons change during his flight. *When Gonzo is flying with the balloons and says "Look at our little car down there," the sunlight makes the cord suspending the balloons visible. *When Kermit and friends first enter the front office of Lew Lord, the fan in the background is turned on. However, after talking to the secretary, Kermit goes over to the fan which is now off and turns it on to spread the animal dander. *After the secretary lets the Muppets in to see Lew Lord, Kermit goes to open the door to the office. Jim Henson's head and arm are clearly visible under Kermit as he slowly pushes the door open. The Great Muppet Caper * When Mr. Tarkanian gets up from his desk Jim Henson's head peeks above the desk when Kermit goes to follow him across the Daily Chronicle news room. *In the song "Happiness Hotel", it is stated that there's no kitchen and no food. However, when Beauregard crashes through the lobby, the Swedish Chef comes out of a kitchen with food. * When Kermit is dancing on the bed during the Steppin' Out with a Star dance number (when Fozzie tosses him his top hat), the effect was done by controling the full-body puppet trhough a hole in the wall blocked from the camera's view by the puppet. However the shadow of the puppeteer's arm going into Kermit's back is clearly visible on the wall behind him. * At the end of the film when the Muppets are thrown out of the plane they are clearly not wearing parachutes, yet once they are out of the plane parachutes magically appear on them and deploy. Also Statler and Waldorf were shown seated in the main cabin of the plane, but appear in the closing number after being thrown out of the cargo area with the rest of the gang. The Muppets Take Manhattan *In the opening musical sequence, "Together Again", Frank Oz's head is briefly seen below Miss Piggy while she dances. * In the scene where Miss Piggy is watching Kermit and Jenny hug from the construction site. She bends a metal pole in the middle and starts hitting a barrel with it. In the next shot, when she starts hitting the barrel, the pole she is holding it with is much thicker, is a different colour, and not bent in any way. In the next shot the pole is shown waving in the air as she continues to beat the barrel; but now it is thinner, longer and is similar to the one she originally bent, however it is only bent slightly at the end whereas Piggy bent it in the middle. In the next shot, the pole is now thicker, not bent and a diffrent color. *When Miss Piggy is following Kermit and Jenny on their jog in the park she stops to catch her breath on a lamp post. The lamp post is clearly clean however when she goes to remove her hand it is stuck in large wag of chewing gum - but the gum was not there when she reached the pole. *During the I'm Gonna Always Love You musical number, baby versions of Scooter, Gonzo and Fozzie pop-up from behind the paino shaking maracas. As Rowlf leanss back while playing the paino, the puppeteer's arm can briefly be seen performing Baby Fozzie. *As everyone turns to watch Kermit and Piggy enter the church in the closing number, Whaddayasay Bird and Forcryingoutloud Bird can be seen sitting in front of Sam and pearing out into the isle. However in all other shots of the congregation they are not there, but rather Muppy is in there place. *In all the long shots of the church crowd, Mahna Mahna and a Snowth are seen sitting between Luncheon Counter Monster and The Fazoobs. However, in the closer shots of the congregation, Luncheon Counter Monster is right next to the Fazoobs with Mahna Mahna and Snowth nowhere to be found. Muppet Christmas Carol *During the opening song "Scrooge", a purple Whatnot appears as a vegetable seller with The Singing Food, and speaks one line, provided by Frank Oz. However, during "It Feels Like Christmas", the puppet re-appears as a prisoner, and with a different voice, bearing a British accent. Muppet Treasure Island thumb|300px|Puppeteer's head visible under [[Angel Marie]] * Approximatly 1-hour and 25-minutes into the film, when Squire Trelawney and Mr. Bimbo face off against Angel Marie in sword combat, the head and arm of the puppeteer operating Angle Marie briefly comes into the shot. Muppets From Space Category:Lists Category:Behind the Scenes